


Love the Help

by herstorybooks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle - Freeform, Rumbelle - Freeform, belle/mr gold - Freeform, belle/rumpelstiltskin - Freeform, mr gold - Freeform, rumbelle smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr and Mrs Gold's marriage has been falling apart for years, Milah wishes for adventure and freedom, however she's tied down to the life of a mother and a wife, which she is no good at either. in one last attempt at fixing all her problems she hires a nanny, Belle. in desperate need of money Belle jumps right into the job and instantly becomes attached to young Bae. the child of Robert and Milah Gold. neglected by his mother, adored by his father. everything goes fine until Belle meets Mr Gold, and feeling arise. - ( I wish to add that i portray Milah as a terrible mother, however in the show i saw her as actually, quite a good mother. i dont think it was good parenting skills that she left Bae, but i believe he loved him. in this story she does not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When One Jumps In

Bae had been falling behind in all his subjects and needed some extra help. Plus Milah saw this as an opportunity to take some time for herself. She could spend an extra hour in bed while someone else woke Bae and took him to school. She could spend the afternoon relaxing whilst someone else made Bae’s dinner and helped him with homework. She could watch an extra hour or two of TV whilst someone else got Bae ready for bed. And she wouldn’t have to worry about the house whilst she was away on her spa week with her friends. Yes, this suited her very nicely.

  
Belle wasn’t a very wealthy young lady. She was in her mid-twenties and worked as a library assistant. The actual librarian was a very old and frail women with no energy what so ever. Belle seemed to do all the work, but with a lower salary. She was in desperate need for some extra money an after seeing the advert in the newspaper for a nanny, she leaped at the chance. She enjoyed working with children; she found most of them charming and sweet young things. The job was only during the day and she would live in the family’s house free of charge. Yes, this suited her very nicely.

  
Robert Gold’s marriage was slowly starting to crumble. It was no secret to him that his wife had grown bored of him. Milah wished for adventure and excitement; however Milah was tied down to a life of being a wife and mother. Milah had never intended on being a mother. But when she did fall pregnant she assumed it would be easy. And in some ways, for her, it was! Robert got up at night to feed the baby, he calmed Bae after his night mares, he taught Bae to read and to write; whilst Milah sat on the sofa or went out in the town. He expected she had an affair or two, it wouldn’t surprise him. They had problems that needed addressing, and Milah’s solution was to hire someone else to try and fix them whilst she went away on a holiday. No, this did not suit him at all.

  
The door swung open and Belle was faced with her new employer, Milah Gold. She was a strong built woman. Above average bra size, curvy legs and hips. Her face could be mistaken for delicate. Her dainty lips and soft hair, but the more you looked you could see the harshness in her eyes. Belle on the other hand was much the opposite. Her breasts were not massive, but still an attractive size. Her body was slender but still quite curvy, and her facial features were defiantly delicate. She had small but full lips, beautiful large blue eyes and glistening dark hair.  
“Mrs Gold I’m your new nan.”  
“Yes I know who you are. Come in.” Belle froze in shock at her employer’s bluntness. “Well hurry up! You’re letting the heat out.” Belle snapped back into action and gather her bags before scurrying inside.  
“I can’t wait to meet young Balefire. He sounds like a delight from what I’ve heard.” She said placing her bags on the floor. Milah studied the girl. She wore a blue and white polka dot dress that cut off above her knees. And black cotton cardigan and brown wedged shoes. Nothing special in Milah’s eyes. At least Mr Gold wouldn’t get any ideas.  
“Yes well, school finishes in 6 hours. That’s enough time for you to settle in and familiarize yourself with the house. I’m going out and won’t be back until next weekend, a week away with the girls, I imagine Robert forgot. Oh yes! Mr Gold will arrive home around 10. I expect Bae to be washed, fed and in bed with all his homework completed by 9. In your room there is a book with your responsibilities and time table. Good luck Miss French. “And with that Milah picked her bag and left the house slamming the door behind her.

  
Belle stood their stunned. Had that actually just happened? The women just expected Belle to pick up everything in a matter of hours. She didn’t even know where her room was!  
She slowly walked up the corridor examining the house. There were no photos just flower pots that were in desperate need of attention. A layer of dust sat itself on almost everything! The dark floor was in need of a good polish as was most of the furniture. The kitchen seemed untouched. Dirty scuffed floors, messy food surfaces and an almost empty fridge. The oven was hideous! The cupboards were bare! How did this family survive? Although there was one upside to the kitchen. Belle did like the light baby blue colour of the walls.  
Belle made her way to the living room. The cream sofa had defiantly been used. All the cushions were misplaced with their covers missing. There were magazines scattered across the floor along with empty bowls and plates. The TV was left on and the dark green curtains were shut.  
After examining the messy house Belle finally found her room. It was small but cosy. It had only one small window with no curtains, a TV (that pleased Belle) and a small wooden chestier draw. She found the large book placed on her bed. She hopped onto the bed and opened it up.  
“Dear Nanny, welcome to our home. We expect you to look after Bae and this house. It will be your responsibility to feed Bae, wash Bae, and make sure all his homework is done and to give him his extra lessons to help him with school. It will also be your responsibility to keep the entire house clean. You will have other jobs of course. Your time table is on the next page.”

  
“Grate! So I’m a maid as well.” Belle complained to herself. She instantly regretted apply for this job. She prayed that Bae and Mr Gold were nothing like Mrs Gold. Although she worried they were. But she couldn’t worry about that now. She had 6 hours to tidy the house and she was determined to transform it. Organizing and cleaning was something she was defiantly good at. She already had a picture in her mind.She located her pen and note pad from her bag and scribbled down the supplies she would need. She then headed to work! Within 30 minutes she returned from the shops, with curtains, pillow cushions, cleaning supplies and fresh new flowers. She would worry about food later.

She started off cleaning the hallway floor and dusting the mirror. She replaced the dead lilies with brand new red roses and instantly the hallway was much brighter. Now for the kitchen. The floor was cleaned, the surfaces scrubbed and the oven was transformed from a black mess to a silver shimmering box. Belle cleaned the sink and dusted the top of the cabinets. She was instantly feeling better

  
Blue cushions were placed on the pillows and all the magazines were gathered up. Empty bowls were placed in the dish washer and the dirty green curtains were replaced with clean white ones. Every carpet in the house was hovered, every mirror and window was cleaned, every bedroom was tidied, every bed was made. The bath now shone and so did the sink shower and even the toilet. The house was as good as new!  
It had been three hours and Belle felt immensely proud of herself. Now just the food shop. On the back of her little booklet was everyone’s food requirements. It was very simple. Bae hated mushrooms and Mrs Gold was allergic to nuts. There was no mention of Mr Gold.  
When Belle returned from the shops she filled the fridge and cupboards with new healthy and delicious food. She even bought a few baking ingredients on the off chance that a cake would be baked. She checked her watch. She had one hour to spare. Belle couldn’t stop herself from doing a little dance. She had completely transformed the house in 5 hours! Yes! She was good!

  
In her spare hour she changed out of her dress and into something more casual. Some black skinny jeans and a blue blouse. She refreshed her peach lipstick and placed on her brown wedged shoes. It was now time to pick up Bae.  
As she drove towards the school, her stomach knotted. Children could be lovely and pleasant, but they can also make your life a living hell! It then hit to her. She had no idea what Bae looked like. How would she know who he was? This could end very badly. She put the brake on her blue beetle and hopped out the car. A bell rang and hundreds of children came running out to the open arms of their parents. Belle studied each one and they all seemed to be paired with a parent. All accept one.  
There was one little lad sitting on a bench swinging his legs. No more than 6. His hair was a little scruffy; nothing a quick comb couldn’t fix. His uniform slightly stained and shoes falling to pieces. But the main thing that shocked Belle was how sad he looked. So lonely. She slowly walked over and leaned over him. “Are you Bae?” He looked up and instantly his eyes shone.

  
The car journey home was very pleasant. Bae was a very chatty boy, he loved telling Belle about his day, and Belle loved listening. Bae told her that he got a gold star on his art work. Belle was very happy to hear that there was one subject the boy wasn’t falling behind in. He told her how he only got 2 out of 10 on his spelling test and how the other boys called him dumb. Belle straight away felt very defensive for poor Bae. “Don’t listen to them Bae! They’re just jealous of you amazing art skills!”  
When they got home Bae ran around the house. Cheering and smiling at all the hard work Belle had put into it. He loved that she had cleaned his bed sheets and placed all his clothes in his wardrobe. But his favourite room was the kitchen; just like Belle.  
“Mummy’s always promising to bake a cake with me, but she never does.” Belle crouched down to his level and smiled.  
“I’ll tell you what. You give me those dirty clothes to wash and we’ll get started on your homework. If we have time we’ll bake a cake. If not I promise we’ll do it tomorrow when it’s the weekend.”  
“Pinky promise?” Bae said presenting his small finger in front of Belle’s face.  
“Pinky promise.” Belle wrapped her small finger around his and laughed.

  
Unfortunately by the time homework was all finished it was half 8. Bae really was struggling with maths and English. There was no time for cooking if Belle was to have him all washed and in bed by 9. She placed Bae in a bath of warm soapy water and watched him from a distance whilst he played the bath toys she had found. After half an hour she wrapped a large towel around him and got him all snug in his PJs. After a quick bedtime story and a kiss on the for head, the lights were out and Bae was asleep.  
Belle wanted to get straight into bed herself but there were still dishes in the sink. She sighed and started to fill the sink with water. She squeezed in the washing up liquid and cleaned the many dishes there were. She began to think about Bae. He was such a sweet young thing, obviously neglected by his mother. But what about his farther. What could Mr Gold be like? She played different scenarios in her head. He could be mean and neglecting like his wife, or sweet and kind like Bae. He could be old and fat, or young and charming. Either way it made no difference to her. This was a job. And a job non the less.

  
Whilst Belle was wrapped up in her own little world she was interrupted by the sound of a cough. She swirled around to see what she could only assume, was Mr Gold.  
She had to stop herself from falling. She was stunned. He was not as young as her, but a very handsome man still. Yes his hair was beginning to grey, but It looked soft and luxurious. He wore a dark suit matched with a purple tie and pocket handkerchief. To Belle’s surprise a Gold cane was clasped in his hand. He had warm brown eyes like Bae’s and a small freckle on his jaw line. He was not like the normal men Belle went for, but for some reason she found him delicious. NO! NO BELLE! YOU CAN NOT THINK THAT WAY!  
Belle knew she had to say something. She had no idea how long she had been standing there in silence. “Err hello. I’m Belle French the new nanny, well nanny slash maid apparently.” She blushed for no reason apart from the fact he was looking at her. “You must be Mr Gold.” She said nervously. He nodded, but still said nothing. He was making things very difficult for Belle. “Bae is a wonderful young boy. So sweet!”  
“Where is Bae?” he asked. Belle slightly shivered at his voice. It was dark and seductive.  
“Err. In bed, you’re wife asked he was fed, bathed in bed and completed his homework by 9.” Mr Gold stared at her in an unusual way. She couldn’t decide if he was impressed or confused.  
“You did all of that before 9? It normally takes us until half 11, if we’re lucky.”  
“Oh well..”  
“and did you do all this as well. The house?” He interrupted. Belle didn’t mind. She just nodded. “I’m impressed Miss French. The house has never looked this good”  
“Oh please call me Belle” he smiled. A genuine smile.  
“Well Belle. I look forward to having you with us. Good night.” He turned around and walked up stairs. Belle had no idea why, but she had the urge to follow him. After he was up the stairs she silently walked to the bottom of the stair case to see him in Bae’s room. Placing a sweet kiss on his for head, and happily gaze at him. Belle smiled to herself and returned to the dishes. He seemed like a lovely man.


	2. The Diary Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle adores Bae! Hates Milah, and is confused about her feelings for Mr Gold. After antecedently cutting her self, Mr Gold comes to the rescue and everything changes.

Mr Gold awoke to the sound of giggling and laughs. His mind naturally assumed the worse. Down stairs were Bae and his new nanny, who appeared to be perfect, making a mess and running around. He groaned. He knew she was too good to be true. He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts before making his way downstairs.  
He expected to find toys and crayons scattered around the place, instead he found Bae and Belle sitting at the breakfast table, sitting, laughing and drawing. There was no mess.  
“Papa!” Bae rushed out of his seat and ran towards him, wrapping his arms round his legs. Gold chuckled. He loved his son’s warm welcomes.

“Good morning Mr Gold.” Belle chirped. He noticed that she was still wearing her night ware. Her spotty white and blue PJ bottoms, her white cotton top with laced straps, no bra and hair wrapped up in a messy bun. She appeared to be wearing no makeup, but still possessed her natural beauty. Nothing like Milah. Milah couldn’t leave the house without plastering some sort of cream or paste onto her skin. She flashed a warm hearted smile with her sweet pink lips that left him a little flustered.  
“Good morning.” He replied.  
“Look papa! We made a cake! And finished my maths work, and did some drawings!” Bae waved his paper in front of him. “Look! Look!” Mr Gold bent down to Bae’s level and held on to the piece of paper. The drawing was of him in his dark suit and purple tie, Bae in his favourite blue t-shirt and Belle a blue dress. No Milah.  
“It’s wonderful Bae, but where’s mamma?” Bae suddenly looked nervous and guilty.  
“I was about to draw her.” He was obviously lying.  
Gold couldn’t blame him for not including his mother. To be honest, Milah never showed much interest in Bae. During her pregnancy she would never take things slow or take any advice from the doctors. When Bae was born all she did was sleep, and growing up she let him do all the work. Belle suddenly felt awkward being the picture instead of the boy’s mother, and she suddenly became very aware that her top showed the shape of her naked breasts very clearly.  
“If you’ll excuse me I’ll go get dressed and then make breakfast.” She said crossing her arms to cover her chest. “I suggest you do the same Bae.” Bae nodded and scurried out of the room leaving Belle and Robert Gold alone.  
Belle was about the place her glass of water onto the sink to be cleared away, when the cup missed the table and fell to the floor, smashing into lots of little pieces. “Oh shit!” Belle instantly felt very bad for swearing in front of her employer. She began to gather all the little pieces up, but there was no way she could do it all with her own bare hands.  
.  
“Really Miss French don’t worr…”  
“Ow!!” a flow of dark red blood dripped from Belle hand. The blood created a plum and raspberry coloured puddle that was increasing by the second. “Oh no! I need to clean that up!” Belle grabbed for the kitchen roll tearing sheet after sheet attempting the clean up the trail that she was leaving.  
“Miss French. Sort yourself out first.” Belle just ignored him and continued mopping up the blood. “Miss French.” No response. “Belle!” the use of her name finally grabbed Belle’s attraction. Her eyes pleaded for help when her mouth did not. “Come here.”  
He said walking over and carefully lifting her up from the floor. He set the tap on a cold gentle flow and gently held her hand underneath it. Belle couldn’t help but stare, his firm hands being so careful with her arm; she could no longer feel her pain. She stared at his face, he cheek bones defined, his dark, warm brown eyes.  
He glanced up at her, his eyes lingering. He looked at her blue eyes. They were the colour of the sky on a cloudless summer day. They seemed to show hints of green and purple when the sun would shine on them. The short glance turned into a long stare, staring into each other’s eyes, wondering what the other was thinking, unaware that they were think the exact same thing. If they wanted too, they just needed to lean forward to kiss. They both slowly moved an inch towards each other. But nothing happened.  
It was Belle who broke the silence. This was her employer’s husband! If Milah or Bae saw, she would most defiantly be fired, and she needed this job, and she couldn’t leave Bae.  
“Errm…” she glanced back at her hand. “I think the blood has stopped.”  
“Yes! Just… just wait there. I’ll get a plaster.” She waited, tracing the area of her hand that he had held. Eventually he came back, holding her hand once more and carefully pressed the sticky fabric onto her open cut. For some strange reason, he had to fight the urge to place her lips on her hand, as if she was someone dear to him, as if she were Bae who had just fallen off his bike. “All done.”  
“Thank you” she smiled. He bent down to pick up the rest of the broken glass. “No really, let me.” She bent down to his level and gathered the shattered glass with him.  
For the rest of the day Belle’s mind went over and over the day’s event. The gentle way he held onto her hand, his dark brown eyes staring into her bright blue ones. She kept reminding her self that all this was nothing. He was married, happily married? Well she didn’t know. But if she acted upon any of these feelings of attraction, well it would rip a family apart!  
Belle kept her distance from Mr Gold until Milah returned home. It was the safe option. The days and weeks went on as normally, Belle would wake up early and get Bae to school, clean the house, pick Bae up, help him with homework, make his dinner and put him to bed. Every day in, every day out. Not that she was complaining. She enjoyed being with Bae. He was the sweetest boy she had ever met. But whenever Milah was around he seemed to close off. He was much quieter as if he was afraid to say something wrong. As did Mr Gold. Belle didn’t talk too Mr Gold much anymore, but she was good at listening. When he talked to Bae he was always cheerful and happy, but the second Milah walked through the door all the life left the room. Neither Bae or Mr Gold seemed to dare disagree with Milah, or point out her flaws. However today seemed to be an exception.  
Belle was making dinner while Bae was drawing as usual. They were both in silence. The room was quiet and calm, until…  
“Milah! How can you be so selfish!”  
“Oh get off your high horse Robert! It’s a camping trip, not a bloody graduation!”  
When Milah was in one of her “good moods” she had promised Bae a family camping trip. It had been all organized and sorted and Bae was buzzing to go. Belle was looking forward to her weekend off. She hadn’t had one in weeks.  
“You promised Bae! It’s all been paid for! How can you just decide you’re not going!”  
“Why would I want to go sleep in a cold damp tent surrounded by mud and bugs. For god’s sake! Just take the nanny! Bae seems to get on with her well enough! What’s the problem?”  
Bae and Belle shared and awkward glance at each other. The truth was, Bae did want Belle to go, she would make it fun. She always made things fun. Belle did enjoy the idea of going camping. She loved the outdoors. But it wasn’t her place. She was the help, the nanny, not the family. Plus that involved spending a weekend with Mr Gold. No escape. What if she said something stupid? She was known to do say the wrong thing at the wrong time. What if they had another little “moment” like when she broke the glass? Maybe this time she wouldn’t stop herself.

“The problem is you promised Bae, and now you’re just going to change your mind!”  
“I’m not going! Just take the nanny!”  
“Fine!” A load slam of the door and the sound of footsteps, Mr Gold walked into the room.  
“Bae? Mixed veg or beans?” Belle said, pretending that she and Bae hadn’t been listening to the conversation.  
“Beans.” Bae said.  
“Beans what?” Belle questioned.  
“Beans please.”  
“Errr Belle. Can I ask you something?”

  
That night Belle sat on her bed, her room lit by one lamp. The room was dim, relaxed but still bright enough to read and write. She sat with her back pressed against the cream wall, her hair dangling of her shoulders, knees pressed up to her chest as a desk for her diary to rest on. With her black biro she wrote.  
 _Maybe it won’t be too bad. It’s not as if I’m desperate for a shag or anything._  
She stopped and giggled to herself. She hadn’t written anything so straight forward in a long time.  
 _At first I was attracted to the shock. To the smartness and slight intimidation of his suit and tie. His smouldering eyes and dark presence. Then I was attracted to his love for Bae. The utmost sweetness of one's love for their child. Then it was the fact that beneath it all, he was a scared little boy, trapped by the fury of his wife. In desperate need of rescuing, but too proud or scared to ask for help. And now I will spend two nights and two days with him. Trapped_.  
She closed her diary and let out a deep breath of air. She barely knew him. She had hardly spoken to him. But that night when she first saw him, she felt something. That day when he tended to her bleeding skin with such care, she felt something again. Every time she saw him, spoke to him, she felt something. And she could almost believe that he felt it too. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her in such a nervous hushed voice as if he was just as scared as she was. Maybe he felt something too.  
No! this was silly! She opened her diary again and picked up her pen.  
 _He’s married. Nothing could ever happen. Nothing ever will happen! He sees me as the nanny, Miss French, the help, nothing more. I am merely a piece of the furniture to make his life easier. That is how it is, that is how it has to be. That is how it should be. But that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it._  
She aggressively slammed her diary shut and tossed it onto the floor. She was being nothing more than a foolish child, believing she could have an exciting affair. She pulled the covers up above her chest, closed her eyes and dreamt of a life she would never have.

  
Mr Gold sat up in his bed. He stared down at Milah. Hair sprawled across her face, makeup smudged, drunk as usual. He sighed. When did the love in this marriage go away? Why were they even still together? It always came down to Bae. After many arguments that had, one of them would always bring up the option of divorce, but it was always Milah who would say.  
“And what would this do to Bae? It would destroy him! Do you really want to cause that!” it was a cruel trick to use, but it worked.  
He pushed himself off the bed and slowly crept out the door. It didn’t feel right sleeping in a be with Milah anymore. As he silently walked down the stairs and through the hallway, he passed Belle’s room. The door was open, open enough for someone to peek through. His mind told him to keep walking, but his body had other ideas. He slightly pushed the door open and there she was. Belle.

  
The covers just underneath her chest, one hand placed on her stomach, the other rested above her head. He hair laid next to her on the pillow, her face was clean and pure and she breathed slowly, without making a single sound. So peaceful, so beautiful.  
He noticed a small red book under her bed, the pages were open and covered with what looked like hand writing. What goes on in that girls head? He thought to himself. he shouldn’t have, but he did. He carefully and quietly paced towards her, picked up her book and slowly left her room.

  
On the Sofa he sat with a scotch in one hand and Belle’s diary in the other. He started from the first page.  
 _“June 18. It happened again, he did it again. The bruises become a deeper purple every day. The scars become more painful every day. I don’t know how long I can hide this. I’m not sure I need to. Papa knows, yet he does nothing. I need my freedom. I’m scared for my li……..”_  
A line took the place of the rest of the letters. As if the book had been torn away from her hands. What had she been on about? He read on. Pages had obviously been ripped out of the diary, he wasn’t sure how many but the next page indicated that Belle had finally been granted her freedom.  
“ _July 31st. New flat, new town, new job, new life! I’m never going to see either of them again, he ruined my life, and he sat there and_ watched. _I don’t need them. I’m free.”_ Gold smiled. He didn’t know what had happened to Belle but she seemed to have been brave, gotten through everything just fine. The rest of the diary entries was normal day to day scribbles. He laughed and smiled at what Belle would write down, her personal thoughts, some cute and funny, some smart and deep, some sassy and sexual. But then he came across August 1st. the day she came to their home.  
 _“Bae! Such a sweet boy! Obviously neglected by that witch of a mother. Last time I checked she as hiring me to look after her son, not clean her house. Although I do love sorting things out. I didn’t know what I expected from this family, but nothing prepared me for Mr Gold. He walked through the door and…… I don’t know. He was so …. Oh what’s the word? He was dark and mysterious but still seemed kind, sex on legs. And seemed much more involved with his son than the mother. He seems sweet so far.”_ Mr Gold stopped reading for a bit. Sex on legs? Did she really see him in that way.  
He had to admit. Since he laid eyes on Belle things hadn’t been the same. Her perfect curves, her glossy curls, her pink sweet lips, and her eyes. Oh god her eyes. They were filled with hope, love, happiness, and the more he thought about it, hurt, the eyes of a lost child.  
Bae had never liked someone as much as Belle and there was something about her that made him want to grab her and hold her. He tried to keep things professional. She was young and beautiful, most likely in a relationship. He was old and married. Nothing much to look at anymore. However the day she cut her arm, the poor thing looked so vulnerable, so beautiful he couldn’t help but hold onto her writs. He couldn’t help stare into her eyes, lean in for the kiss. He would have kissed her if she hadn’t of stopped him.  
He read on and came across tonight’s entry. He read along with her words.

  
 _beneath it all, he was a scared little boy, trapped by the fury of his wife. In desperate need of rescuing, but too proud or scared to ask for help._ He stared at the words over and over again. She was right. He was too scared to confront Milah, it would be hard for her to take Bae away from him.  
 _Nothing ever will happen! He sees me as the nanny, Miss French, the help, nothing more. I am merely a piece of the furniture to make his life easier._ Oh god! Did she really think he saw as nothing more but something make his life easier? She was so, so much more!  
No more entries. He was glad. He couldn’t read anymore. With more silent movements, the book was back under the bed, after one last final glance of her perfect face, her returned back upstairs.


	3. Beautiful Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camping trip! Mr Gold cant help but watch as Belle and Bae bloom with beautiful moments, he can see Belle being a wonderful mother, and maybe even a wife. all these thoughts make him hate his life with Milah. Belle catches him sobbing to himself near the camp-fire, and lets just say, events occur.

He glanced back into his window mirror as he pulled up to the red light. He expected to see Bae asleep leaning against the window whilst Belle gazed out of the other window. But no, he saw something much more beautiful. Belle was staring out the window, dressed in a large blue t shirt, a large thick cream cardigan, her hair again in a messy bun, black leggings and brown hiking boots. So simple yet so stunning. But what he loved the most was what she had curled up in her arms. Bae, Bae had fallen asleep against Belle. One of her hands was stroking his hair whilst the other hugged him near.

  
She was the perfect image of a mother. They were both sharing headphones listening to music too quiet for him to hear. Belle gently pulled out the ear phone out from his ear and wrapped the head phones around her IPod. Slowly she rested him against the window, placing a cushion for his head to rest against. She removed her cardigan and placed it over Bae; she brushed his hair out from his face and kissed his for head. Belle then returned to her place against the window, no cushion, no blanket. He imagined it couldn’t be very comfortable.  
“Shall we stop somewhere for lunch?” He asked quietly. Belle looked up from her gaze and smiled. Oh her smile! It was so sweet!  
“If you like.” She chirped. He nodded and turned the car left.  
Belle returned back to staring out the window. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be too bad. At first she was shocked when Bae had rested his head against her shoulder. She was starting to feel so very close to him, almost as if she… loved him. She never wanted to grow such an attachment, just in case one day she wouldn’t be there. But she had to admit it. She loved that little boy as if he was her son.  
As they pulled up into the car park Robert Gold was privileged to see another beautiful sight between Belle and Bae. Belle shuffled over to his side stroking his hair once again. “Bae sweetheart, wake up.” She gently nudged him. As his eyes flickered open Belle leaned back a bit to give him some space.  
“Are we there already?” He asked in a sleepy tone.  
“No not yet, were just getting something to eat.” Bae nodded and sleepily slid out the car.

  
As they wondered in Bae was leaning against Belle as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He held the door for them ducking his face to hide his blushing cheeks when Belle smiled and thanked him. Belle and Mr Gold sat opposite each other whilst Bae went to the bathroom. Gold watched as Belle scribbled in her red diary, thinking of the secrets he had read. He had felt guilty, but all the same quite happy. Assuming Belle never let anybody read her little book, he could proudly say he was the only one who had had a window into her mind.

Bae leaped back into the room and practically slid into the booth next to Belle.  
“What you doing Belle.” He asked. Belle shut her book and slid it back into her bag.  
“Just scribbling.” she said. Placing her diary back into her bag and pulling out pack of cards.  
Robert leaned back and watched as Bae and Belle laughed and played snap. The more he watched her the more he could picture in their family. She would be an incredible mother to Bae. Bae had never looked so happy, so alive! Both of their faces lit up and glowed. She bought out the happiness and soul that had seemed to disappear from Bae. He glanced down at his lever watch and realised that they better be getting back on the road if they wanted to make it too the camp site before night.  
In the car the beautiful moments didn’t seem to end. Bae was again fast asleep, this time his head laid upon Belle’s lap and she continued to stroke his head and she tenderly did. Belle seemed lost looking out the window, as if her mind was going over somewhere beyond anyone’s reach but he own.  
Belle was thinking about 2 months ago, when her life had been a wreck. When she had been a humming bird trapped in a small cage, dying to be set free and stretch her wings. She didn’t miss her father, and she most defiantly didn’t miss Gaston. The reminder of Gaston plated its self on the bottom of her spine. She was scared it would never leave. She compared how her life was now, and how is used to be. Before she didn’t feel like she had a family, she felt as if she had prison guards. But now she had Bae as her family. She didn’t have Milah. If anything she despised Milah. The night before the camping trip she had waddled into the house at 2 am. Singing loudly and stumbling into the kitchen causing a racket as she searched for more alcohol to pump into her blood stream. Bae had woken up terrified! However when he realised it was his mother he wasn’t scared one bit. She had always been like this, for as long as he could remember.

  
Just as Belle was dozing off into her thoughts, Bae began to stir. He was shaking his head from side to side. Muttering to himself. the words “stop” and “Please don’t hurt..” seemed to stick out. He was most defiantly having a night mare. Belle shook him to awake him from this dream. “Bae! Bae!”  
Bae leaped from Belle’s lap sweating and heavily breathing.  
“Are you alright son?” Gold asked from the front seat.  
“Y… Yeah just a… just a bad dream.”  
“Well we’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Belle reassured him rubbing his shoulder.  
That night they all sat around a campfire. The bright colours of red and yellow complimented the night’s dark navy blue sky. There seemed to be a few extra stars out tonight, each one shone with its own beauty. As they all sat around the campfire, a shimmering star shot across the sky.  
“Look! Look! A shooting star! Make a wish everybody!” Bae squeezed his eyes shut and whispered his wish to himself. Belle and Robert chuckled slightly, but stopped when their eyes met across the flames.  
“What did you wish Bae?” Robert asked.  
“I wished that Belle could stay for ever!” Belle and Robert both gazed down into the dancing flames. I wish that too they both thought.

  
Everyone seemed to be asleep. There was no noise from either Bae or Mr Gold’s tent. Belle couldn’t stand reading in such a dark area; the campfire still glowed from outside her tent. It wouldn’t hurt to read until the fire went out. With the sound of her unzip her tent and the sound of broken twigs, she stepped out. She expected to see a lonely fire, instead she saw a lonely man. She jumped when she realised it was Mr Gold. She was more shocked to see that he seemed to have been crying.  
“Mr Gold! I’m so sorry! I’ll just…”  
“Belle, please. Call me Robert.” Belle stared at him with those blue eyes. The green seemed to take over a little with the light from the camp fire.  
“Err…well Robert. I’m sorry I disturbed you. I’ll just go back into my tent.” She turned to go back inside her tent when her wrist was tangled in his strong mescaline hand.  
“Belle.” He said. She turned to face him, he was closer then she expected. His face was yet again inches away from hers.  
She could feel his warm breath against her face. She could see his smoky brown eyes blood shocked from crying. His hair didn’t seem grey in the dim light. It seemed much darker, an ashy brown. She forced herself not to leap forward and hold her body against his. Her lips tingled. Again, if she wanted to she could kiss him. But now wasn’t the right time. His hand had let go of its grip around hers, one single tear rolled down his cheek. Just one tear. One lonely tear. Everything about this man was lonely.  
“I can’t do it Belle.” He whimpered.  
“Do what?”  
“This! This life. Being married to Milah is hell. I don’t love her. She doesn’t love me. But if I leave her. She’ll take Bae. I’m a wreck Belle. I can’t do it anymore. I’m a terrible father, a terrible husband, a waist of space. If I go back home on Sunday that’s it. I’ll be trapped and slowly drinking myself to death. And I won’t do that to Bae! I can’t do that to Bae! But how can I stay when the only thing me and Milah do is fight, it tears him apart I know it does! He doesn’t know what a loving family is! I can’t give it to him I’m no good!” he stared at her. She knew she had to do something, but what?  
“I… I don’t know what to say.” He looked at her as if he had just been told that life was over, and there was no after life. He sighed in surrender.  
“You don’t have to say anything.” He turned around and began to walk off, but this time it was Belle’s hand that caught his.  
“Milah is a cow! She doesn’t deserve you! You are the kindest most loving man I’ve ever seen. You say Bae doesn’t know what a loving family is, well he has you! He adores you, and you adore him. You give him unconditional love and he gives it back. If you Milah were to divorce it would only give Bae relief. Relief he no longer had to listen to the fight, he could be with you and not have to hide anymore. No judge in his right mind would ever give Milah custody! You’re a good man Robert, and a fantastic, loving father. You just need some love in return.”  
And with that, he could stop himself any more. He let his body take control. He pulled her forward, cupping her cheeks and kissed her. He had waited so long to taste her mouth; it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. The sweetness of her lips was almost too glorious to handle. Belle’s arms leaped up and wrapped themselves around his shoulders, pulling him even closer. His wandering hands slid down her back cupping her ass. Gods he had wanted this for so long. His mouth slipped from her lips and down to her neck sucking on the soft spot beneath her ear. Belle breathed heavily gasping for air as his attention focused on sucking between her breasts. Belle gripped onto his jacket holding onto him tightly. When their lips met again Belle pushed away. “Wait! Just, just wait. We can’t….” she said breathlessly.  
“Yes, I…. I’m sorry.” He interrupted as he began to pull away but Belle brought him back.  
“N… n…n… no! I just mean, we can’t do it here. I mean I want too. Oh god I really want too!” he saw hunger in her eyes, lust for him. She really did want to. “tent.” She said.  
“What?”  
“Tent. Mine. NOW!” She ran into her tent and dived onto the floor. It took less than a second for Robert to eagerly follow her. She was laid out on the floor, holding her body up with her elbows, one leg crossed over the other, and the look of seduction all over her face.  
He kneeled beside her and pulled her up towards him. She kissed him hungrily, but suddenly kissing wasn’t enough. He swirled her around so only her back and her perfect ass was facing him. His hand skimmed her hips and sneaked it’s away underneath her leggings and underwear. He held onto her as his leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  
“Now Dearie…” he slid her pants and leggings off her hips and legs. “Let’s start of slow.”  
Belle slowly moved her hips side to side, rubbing herself against his fingers. He felt so good! Weeks she had been fantasising about this. Lonely nights in her bed rubbing herself imagining how he would feel. She moaned as he applied pressure to her nub, she swirled her hips faster and faster until his hands gripped onto her. “Slowly Dearie, slowly.”  
“I.. I can’t! It’s not enough!” Robert chuckled and reached for his cane.  
“Not enough? How about this?” the cold metal end slid itself through Belle’s folds until it found an entrance. The shape wouldn’t completely fit in, but most of it did. Belle gasped as the freezing metal entered her.

  
She sped up the movement of her hips to intensify her pleasure. The coldness of the cane head caused her insides to tingle and vibrate. She suddenly felt she was still wearing far too many clothes, as was he.  
“Have you.. have you ever… ever wondered what my… my breast look like.” She said in-between breaths. “ she stopped moving to turn her face to look at him. He was wearing a shark smile to show off his glittering gold tooth. He nodded.  
“You have no idea.” He smirked. Belle reluctantly pulled herself away from the cane and turned onto her back.  
“Well then, only one way to find out” and with his shark grin he ripped off her top with his teeth, and tore away her bra. He sat there staring just for a few seconds before Belle said…. “You know, I’m fully naked and you still fully clothed.” She pointed out.  
“You’re right.” He began to loosen his belt buckle but Belle pounced and stopped him.  
“Let me.” She seductively whispered.

  
She kneeled down ad with her teeth unbuckled his belt, her eyes never leaving his. Again with her teeth the zipper was pulled down, and the trousers were glided away, revealing his throbbing erection. She smiled and reached up for his tie. She unravelled the purple fabric and weaved it in-between her fingers, until Gold released it from her hands and wrapped it around her neck.  
“I want this, to be the only thing you’re wearing.” Belle smiled as she removed his jacket with a sexual kiss. The kiss distracted her from removing the rest of his clothing. Her hand wrapped up in his soft hair and his hands circling the dimples in her back. In the heat of the moment she ripped open his shirt leaving buttons to spread across the tent floor. He was almost bare; all that was left were his dark grey boxer shorts.  
She cupped onto his erection and rubbed it gently. Gold hissed. “Gods Belle.” Belle chuckled and slithered her hand inside feeling the real thing. He was hard, hard for her. Gold lasted as long as he could before enough was enough. The feeling of her circling his cock like that would soon make him cum, but he couldn’t cum until he knew how it felt to be inside her. He picked her up and threw her onto her blow up bed. She giggled as she landed and bounced up and down. Gold whipped away his boxers and stood before her. Belle looked him like the cat eyeing up a bowl of milk . she crooked her finger and he made haste to get on top of her.  
They stared into each other’s eyes, remembering the first time they did so. His were soft and brow, her were blue with flickers of emerald green and purple. Now his were a mixture of hazel and black, her were piecing light blue and midnight dark blue. Belle stroked his hair the same way she like to stroke Bae’s. as she did so Robert Gold decided there and then, that he loved Belle French. He didn’t love Milah, and he could no longer live a life like this. Belle’s hand fell to stroke his cheek. He kissed her knuckles gently before asking. “Ready?” and with a cheeky but innocent smile she nodded.  
“Yeah.”  
They both took in a deep breath, and Robert Gold sank into Belle’s entrance with one big thrust of his hips. Belle gasped at the new sensation she had felt. Feeling him inside of her was bliss. His hips started moving slowly, the way hers did against his cane. Slowly thrusting in and out. Belle gripped onto his shoulders and held on tightly as the pace began to quicken. Her cheeks began to turn pink as a wave of heat washed over her body, however after the big woosh of heat, a new feeling has occurred. A feeling she had never felt before, a wonderful feeling! Roberts thumb was gently rubbing her nub with a great deal of pressure. They both breathed heavily as the feeling of climax was near. Belle gripped on tighter as the pressure on her numb was getting stronger, and the feeling of pleasure was growing more intense. She could swear for second she was seeing fireworks. “Keep going!” she pleaded, she was so close. His hips moved faster and his lips parted. He bit on his lips to stop him from screaming but Belle had no such control, she had never had a feeling like this. She moaned loader and loader until the climax had finally arrived and they both jerked with their orgasms. Riding the orgasm out Robert finally yelled out the name.  
“Belle! Oh God Belle!” he collapsed on top of her and Belle held onto him tightly, rubbing a tender sore spot on his back.

  
He rolled of her and they both panted heavily. He watched as Belle’s chest lifted up and down, the tie still wrapped around her neck. He smiled and reached for the blanket next to the bed. he wrapped the blanket around their bodies and his arms around her stomach. She beamed and nuzzled her back towards him. He kissed the top of her head as they both drifted off to sleep. He had no idea why he had the urge to spoon with her, had never had the urge to spoon after sex. He had no idea what would happen with Milah and Bae. But what he did know was he loved her and he was going to fight teeth and nail to make sure she was his family. Her and Bae.

  
The next morning Belle’s eyes fluttered opened just before sunrise. Two strong arms were still wrapped around her. She smiled, he had stayed with her all night. She suddenly felt small kisses being placed along her shoulder blades, she giggled to herself.  
“Good Morning.” She whispered as she turned around to face him.  
“It most certainly is.” They were about to go in for another kiss when Belle froze.  
“Wait! Bae!”  
“The sun is only starting to rise, he won’t be up for at least 2 hours yet.”  
“No. he’s an early rise like me. He could be up any minute! You need to go!” Robert was upset that Belle wanted him gone so fast, but he knew she was right. He nodded and quickly slipped his trousers back on, but not quick enough that Belle didn’t catch a quick glance. He bent down and kissed her for head and stroked her cheek..  
“Last night was wonderful.” He whispered.  
“Yeah it was.” She really wanted him to glide back into bed with her, to hold her for another hour or so at least, but Bae would be up soon and that would be a longer awkward conversation. Robert slipped out the tent and back into his own. Belle hugged herself. Las night had been wonderful. No amazing! No incredible. N…. wait. She was still wearing his tie.


	4. Still Nothing Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae, Belle and Robert Gold return late on Sunday night after there eventful camping trip. Belle and Robert are still yet to talk about their night pent in the tent, however their conversation is put on hold when Milah interrupts in her own special way.

Sunday night. The moon shone through the window illuminating the room. Bae leaped through the door and into the house overwhelmed with happiness after the weekend’s events, unaware that the weekend had been slightly more eventful for his father and his nanny.  
“This weekend was amazing! I want to go camping every week!” Bae cheered.  
“That might be a bit difficult Bae.” His nanny pointed out following him through the door.  
“How about we go every year?” Robert asked placing down the bags. Bae shrugged and happily ran off singing and babbling on about the weekend.  
Belle French and Robert Gold stood their awkwardly averting each other’s eyes. Gold gazed as Belle stared at the floor and swayed side to side like a nervous child. He hair dangling off her shoulders, a baby blue t shirt hanging off one shoulder and her muddy jeans. Her lips red and freshly bitten, Belle always bit her lips when she got nervous. Her glistening eyes finally lifted up and met his gaze. She smiled slightly.  
“I guess we should talk about… you know.”  
“Last night?”  
“Yeah.”  
Belle looked at him, waiting for his response. Waiting for him to tell her what she meant to him. If she meant anything to him! But he just stood there, staring at her like a lost puppy. Robert wanted to tell her, to tell her that last night wasn’t just lust. He wanted to tell her that he had wanted her for so long, that he wanted her for Bae’s mother instead of Milah, he wanted her for his wife instead Milah. He had already told himself he loved Belle French, she was sweet, kind, smart, brave, wonderful and beautiful! The list went on! But nothing came out his mouth.  
“Belle I…..”  
“BELLE!” Bae screamed. Belle and Robert’s eyes both widened as they both ran into the kitchen where Bae had disappeared.

  
Bae was standing in the kitchen, tears pouring down his cheeks, hands shaking like a leaf.  
“Bae what’s wrong?” Belle asked running up to him. Bae’s little hand reached forward and pointed to the body on the floor.  
It was Milah, clothes ripped, lipstick smeared and a bottle in her hand. Not moving.  
“Is…is she dead?” Milah began to snore loudly.  
“No.” Robert grunted walking through the door. “She’s drunk. Again.”  
“where’s mommy’s skirt?” Milah was lying on her back, legs bare. Robert thanked god that she was wearing under-ware.  
“Uh come on Bae. It’s late. Let’s get you to bed.” She said ushering him out the room. Bae looked behind him as he left. He saw his father standing over his mother with his hands in fists, face building up in red ready to explode.  
Robert stood over Milah. She had gone too far.

  
“Why was mommy like that Belle?”  
“Like what?” Belle said tucking Bae into bed.  
“without her skirt and lying on the floor.” Bae stared at Bae waiting for her explanation.  
“Well… it’s very hot in this house and the floor is nice and cold, and she wasn’t wearing her skirt so her legs could cool down.” Belle lied. It was a terrible lie, there was no way Bae would believe it.  
“Okay.” Bae chirped. He didn’t believe her and Belle knew. “Belle. Can you stay in here tonight?”  
Belle froze. She shouldn’t. should she? He had just witnessed his half naked, passed out drunk mother lying on the floor. Belle thought of the risks. She was good at thinking about risks. Milah could walk through, get angry. Bae might get attached and it would hurt too much if she had to left. No. she had to sleep in her own bed.  
“Of course Bae.” Change of plan.

  
Belle squeezed beside Bae and wrapped her arms around him, surrounding him with love and safety. Her hand gently stoked his hair moving backwards and forwards.  
“Belle. Do you think Mommy and papa will get a divorce?” Belle’s eyes widened.  
“I…I don’t know Bae.” She said with a crack in her voice.  
“If they did, would there be no more shouting, and mommy wouldn’t come home at midnight?”  
“I don’t know Bae.”  
“Would you and papa be able to be together then?” Belle froze.  
“What?”  
“I saw you and papa kissing last night.” He said nuzzling into her. “I don’t mind. I would rather you be my mommy.”  
He had seen them! Oh God no! Did he hear them in the tent? This would bring up so many questions. Belle wasn’t even sure what her and Robert had, how would she explain to Bae? What if he told someone? It could get back to Milah! The gossip in this town ran so fast! Oh god what was she going to do? She felt bad for Milah. No she wasn’t mum of the year, but she was Baes mother. And to hear him say he wished his mother was someone else, she knew Milah would be heartbroken to hear the words.  
“Err Bae…”  
“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. It can be our secret.” Belle sighed with relief.  
“Thank you Bae. Things are a little confusing right now.”  
“I know. Night Belle!”  
“Good night Bae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to stress that I am purposely making Milah a terrible mother. on the show, no she wasn't mother of the year, but i do believe she loved Bae. this version of Milah cares very little for her family. she is not a lot like the show's version. i just wanted to get that out there.


	5. First Loves Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little chat with Emma Belle decides she needs to talk to Robert Gold about what is going on, she is so confused about her feelings and she doesn't really know what to do. After seeing him, all becomes clear.

“So what do you think of the mum? I see her pick Bae up some days when I collect Henry, never has a smile on her face.” Emma and Belle sat in the window of the library watching the rain pour and the steam rise from their hot chocolate. Emma was wrapped up in a white vest, fluffy cardigan and a pair of jeans. Belle wore deep blue jeans and a cosy white jumper, her hair was tied up and a deep red bed quilt wrapped around her arms.

“Yeah, she doesn’t smile a lot.” Belle commented sipping her hot chocolate.   
“So what’s she like? As a mum.”   
“She’s… erring… different.” Emma looked at her funny.   
“Belle, it’s me you’re talking to.”   
“She’s horrible!” Belle spluttered out. “She completely neglects her son, spends her whole time lying about the house or going out late at night, returning home drunk, in front of Bae may I add! Obviously cheating on her husband….”   
“Oh Yes! What about her husband. Mr Gold has a bit of a reputation. A bit rough you know” Belle could swear she was blushing. She was right, rough was one word to describe it.   
“Err… I wouldn’t know. I don’t speak to him a lot.” She ducked her head, staring at her drinks.   
“Belle, don’t lie to me. What’s happened?” Belle looked up; fighting the grin and failing miserably. “You didn’t!”   
“I Kind of did.”  
“Oh God! How?” Belle went on to tell Emma about her whole time at the Gold’s. starting from her first day and ending at last night. “What the Hell are you going to do?” Emma asked.   
“I don’t know.”   
“Well what did he say about it.”   
“Well… we haven’t actually spoken since… you know.” Emma felt slightly disappointed in her friend, and it showed in her face. “Okay! I’ll go to his shop after lunch.”   
“Do you know what you’re going to do?”   
“Not yet.”  
“Do you…. Well love him?”  
“I….. I don’t know.”  
“This is dangerous Belle, I hope you know what you’re doing.”   
“Me too.”

The bell rang. Ironic really, the first thing he thought of was Belle, and there she appeared. She was beautiful as always. Her blue eyes sparkled even in the dim light of the shop. Just by blinking she made him flustered. “Hey.” She said. She strolled over to his desk. He could watch her walk all day. Each step she made was an elegant stride, with her hands happily holding onto each other in front of her lap, he wished one of those hands were his.

He grabbed hold of her hand and whisked her away behind the curtain; he pulled her close and wrapped his lips around hers. They kissed for what felt like forever, forever in bliss, forever surrounded by fireworks and stars. His hands wrapped around her waist holding her safe and close to him, Belle had never felt so safe. Her arms rested happily on his shoulders. Their lips refused to let go of each other. Dancing and running around together. Their lips finally let go but Belle’s eyes stayed closed, she was still lost in the kiss. Gold lifted a gentle hand and carefully caressed her smooth rosy cheek. Her eyelids flickered open and there they were. Those sparkling jewels. Her lips stretched wide as she smiled, one single tear fell down her cheek. Belle just realised something. That was the best kiss she had ever had, and for one reason only. She was in love.   
“What’s wrong?” Gold asked worried.   
“Nothing. I just… just needed to talk to you.”    
“What about?”   
“It doesn’t matter now. All is clear” She leaned forward and met his lips with hers. Sparkling lights filled her mind, warm fireplaces and book surrounded her. Safe cuddled in his arms. Her mind was filled with happy thoughts, all with one kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little of bundle of fluff for you all. I got a big woosh of heat when i was writing this and that is rare! it normally means im really upset or really proud. in this case i was really proud of my self for writing this. hope you guys enjoy it!


	6. Never Read Private Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Gold catches Milah with some one else he kicks her out. he reads Belle's diary again and tries to talk to her about it. Big Mistake.

Belle placed the plate of hot steaming food in front of Bae, Milah and Robert Gold. Each one of them thanked her in their own way. Bae thanked her with a cheesy smile and loud grateful thank you. Milah thanked her by grunting and staring at her plate intensely. Robert thanked her by gently brushing her hand when he was sure no one was looking. Belle returned with a smile, a seductive yet loving smile. She gathered her food, wished the family goodnight, and returned to her bedroom where she would spend the rest of the evening. Milah wouldn’t allow Belle to eat at the table.   
“Meals are a time for family” she would say. Not that she knew anything about family Belle often thought.

It was 2 am when she glanced over to her clock. She started reading at 11 and hadn’t stopped at all. The moonlight gleamed through the window, the light dancing against the pages of her book. Belle quietly shut her book and switched off her lamp and snuggled into her duvet. However it was not long until she was awoken by the small sound of Bae’s shy quiet voice.   
“Belle.” He whispered. “Belle, wake up.” Belle’s eyes opened to see Bae in front of her bed with his eyes filled with tears.   
“Bae? What’s wrong?” She asked sitting up.   
“I… I had a bad dream. I wouldn’t have woken you but then I heard a noise.” _Crash!_ Just as his sentence had ended to sound of clattering and smashing plates appeared. “Belle!” Baw cried in worry. Belle leaped out of bed and to his side.   
“Stay behind me Bae.” She said cautiously walking out the room, Bae clung to her hips every step of the way. They walked through the hall where Belle grabbed the first heavy ornament she could find.

They crept silently through the hall, being careful not to make a sound as they walked. Belle could hear Bae’s little sniffles and heavy breathing as they got closer and closer to the kitchen.   
“Belle? Bae?” they both jumped covering their mouth to mute the screams. It was Robert. “What on earth are you doing? Why are you making so much noise?”   
“It’s not us!” Belle responded angrily. “Someone’s in the house.”   
“What? Stay there.” Robert walked briskly past them and cautiously into the kitchen. He stopped and sighed. “It’s okay. Take Bae back to his room.”   
“What is it Papa?”   
“Nothing Bae.” A curious Bae ran out of Belle’s grip and to his father’s side. An act he wish he had reconsidered. Belle followed him and understood the confusion on his face and the disappointment on Robert’s.

There standing in the kitchen was Milah, wrapped in the arms of the local fish monger, Killian. They were far too busy to have noticed them standing there, until Bae spoke out.   
“Mama?” Milah froze, however still hung onto the man in her grips.   
“Bae! Robert!” she suddenly pushed the strange man away. “I… let me explain!”   
“There’s no need. I already know.” Robert said with no tone in his voice.   
“It’s not what it looks lik…”   
“I’ve known for ages Milah!” he said bitterly. “Belle, take Bae back to bed please.”   
“Come on Bae.” Belle lifted him up into her arms and carried him up the stairs to bed, not wishing to be part of this conversation.   
“Robert Please.”   
“You know what Milah. I don’t care that you did this to me. I care that you did this to Bae!”  
“I never meant to…”   
“never meant to do what? Become a drunken wife who cheated on her husband? Become a neglecting terrible mother?” he yelled.  
“Robert..”   
“Leave Milah. And take fish boy with you.” He turned away and left the room.

  
“Belle, who was that man?” Bae asked as she carried him away.   
“I don’t know sweetheart.”  
“But why was he…”   
“Come on now Bae.” She said sweetly. “Let’s get you back to bed.”   
“Can I sleep in your bed. What if more strange men come in the house.” It’s not unlikely, Belle thought.   
“Okay then. Let’s go to bed.”  
\--------------------------------

It had been 3 weeks since Milah left. The first few days were awkward and strange. Bae asked many questions about Milah, these questions were saved for Robert. However Belle had one question Bae reserved for her.   
“Does this mean you and papa will be together?” Belle answered with a kiss on the for-head and ushered him away into the school building.  Belle hadn’t had a proper conversation with him since that night 3 weeks ago. She had already realised that she loved him. The kiss they shared in his office was magical. It made her feel something she had never felt before. It was exciting and new! It made butterflies in her stomach fly and her heart burst into dancing flames. But now it seemed the flame had gone out, again.

The house was empty. The house was silent Belle awoke to a posted note on her lamp shade that read…  
“ _Bae is staying at a friend’s house. 1pm, the old well. RG”_ Belle smiled and bit her ruby lips. Her eyes widened as she allowed her imagination to go wild, but only for a moment. Sanity returned. Belle looked outside the window. It was pouring down with rain! The sky was dark grey and covered in large murky clouds. The roads were drenched in rain water. Even if she took her car she would still have to walk up the hill. Belle sighed and looked at the grand old clock, hanging on the wall. It was 10am. There was more than enough time to shower and call Emma. She always valued her input.

“What do you think he wants?” Emma asked down the telephone. Belle was staring into her wardrobe, hair and body wrapped in white soft towels.   
“No Idea. He’s hardly said two words to me since he kicked Milah out.” She lifted up a jumper on a coat hanger and balanced the phone in-between her shoulder and ear.   
“It’s understandable. His wife just left, the mother of his son. He must be a mess.”   
“Yeah.” Belle sighed picking up another sparkly dress from the wardrobe. She turned her head to the window. “It’s still raining. Looks like a fancy pair of heels are out of the question.” Emma chuckled at her friend.   
“You’re not going there to seduce him. Just wear jeans and the hiking boots I got you last year.”   
“You’re right. I better go.”  
“Okay. Call me later, tell me how it goes.”

 

**THE NIGHT BEFORE:**

It was midnight. Gold turned over to see an empty space. He lifted himself up out of bed and crept downstairs. He often watched Belle sleep when he himself couldn’t manage the simple task. The way the moonlight illuminated her face was breath taking. He looked through the crack in the door, and as usual, there she was. Beautiful. She had been writing in her diary again. It was placed on her night stand. He couldn’t seem to fight the urge to sneak in and steel it away for an hour or so. He shouldn’t have read it the first time, and he shouldn’t be reading it this time. It was her world, her private world. He had no right, but he still couldn’t stop himself. The door was gently shut and the living room lamp was switched on. After pouring a scotch and settling on the sofa, he opened the diary. It was just like the first time he had snuck into her room and taken the diary.

_September 28 th. It’s been months since we… were intermit. But only a day since we kissed in the back of his shop. That one kiss was the highlight of my life. After Gaston and Moe I never thought I could be happy with a man. They had given me a rotten idea of men. But Robert, after the kiss something completely new arose in me. He makes me feel new, like Gaston had never happened. I felt so safe and warm with Robert, but also excited and wild. I can tell he doesn’t see it, but he’s so handsome. So loving, Milah doesn’t deserve him. She doesn’t love him. I… I love him. _

Gold froze. Reading the three words over and over again. _I love him. I love him. Love._ His fingers traced over the words. Beautiful words written by her. Something had happened to Belle, and she was happy with him. He made her forget the horrible past she had. He had no idea how, but he did. There was more.

_September 29 th. It finally happened. Robert caught Milah with someone else. Actually Bae caught Milah with someone else! I can’t imagine what’s going on in that little head of his. The sweet thing asked if he could stay in my room tonight again. He’s sleeping right next to me as I write this. Such a sweet boy. _

Robert never knew Bae slept in Belle’s room. He smiled as he pictured it. He read on

_December 20 th. 3 weeks. He hasn’t spoken to me in 3 weeks. I should have known at some point he would realise he didn’t want me. I’m just silly Belle. That’s what Gaston and Moe used to call me. Silly Belle. _

No more entries. Gold felt a sudden rush in his heart. He did want Belle. He needed Belle!

Belle walked up the hill in heavy rain. Hair soaked and dripping. She reached the top of hill and there he stood. Soaked himself.   
“What’s going on?” She yelled. The rain was so heavy she had to shout.   
“I needed to ask you something!”   
“And you couldn’t do that somewhere warm?”   
“And I need to apologize!”   
“For what?” Gold lifted up his hand. In his grip was a small red book. The book was familiar. It hit her. Her Diary! “I read it.” Belle’s eyes began to fill with anger. Her brows furrowed. “Who’s Moe and Gaston Belle?”   
“What? You think you have the right to ask me questions. I am the one who should be asking the questions here!” She said stomping towards him so she stood right in front of him.   
“Pleas. I need to know!”   
“No! I need to know why the hell you stole my diary! What gave you the…”   
“Please!”  
“NO! Give me my diary.”   
“Belle please” She took the diary away from him and held it close her chest. “I’m sorry Belle.”   
“Is this why you slept with me? Why you kissed me in the shop. You read my diary. You figured out something bad had happened to me. Was this all for pity?”   
“No of course not! Belle I’m sor…”   
“Don’t! There’s nothing you can say that would make me forgive you!”  
“Belle!” she stormed away. Running down the path back to her car. “I love you.” He whispered. 


	7. What's it going to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold continue to argue over the problem of privacy, and Belle tries to figure out what to do with the help of her friends Emma and Mary Margret

He found Belle sitting I her room, re-reading her not so private diary. She looked up and gave him a stare that could kill. She snapped the book shut with a loud bang!  
“Get out.” She said plainly.   
“Belle, please. “  
“Get out, Robert.” She sprung to her feet facing away from him.   
“Can we just talk?”  
 “About what? What shall we talk about? How about how you invaded my privacy? How about how you read my secrets? How about how you…”   
“Okay!” He raised his hands in surrender “I get it. I made a mistake.”  
“Yes! You did. You made a _big_ mistake!” she turned towards him, pushing her hand through her hair. “Why? What tempted you so much to look through someone’s private stuff like that.”   
“You.” She looked at him blankly. “This family has been wrong for years. You were the first thing that seemed right. Bae loves you more than his own mother and I know you love him just as much!” Belle sighed and sat down onto her bed.  “It was late one night, your door was open and all I could do was look at you. You looked mesmerising Belle. You always look mesmerising. I saw your diary and… I don’t know I just did it! I knew it was wrong but I couldn’t help it! I wasn’t going to read all of it; I was only going to read a page or so. But then I read about Gaston and your father and…”   
“and what?  I ripped out all the other pages about Gaston and my father because I wanted them forgotten! Gone! Shouldn’t that be a hint! You had no right to go through my diary and you have no right to ask me…”

   
“I know! I know.” He walked over to her bed and sat a good distance away from her. “Please Belle. What did they do?” Belle shot him a glare of disgust and shock.   
“I can’t tell you. I do not trust you anymore. I… wait. When did you read my diary.” He sighed and said nothing. “When?”   
“The night before we went on the camping trip.” Belle leaped to her feet standing over him  
“is that why you slept with me! You felt sorry for me?”   
“No!” Robert stood back up and stood close to her face “I slept with you because I wanted to, because I care about you.” He gripped onto her arms holding her close. Belle stared into his eyes. Those gypsy brown eyes filling up with tears. She gently pushed his arms away and stood back.    
“I need to pick Bae up.” She turned away and left him there, standing alone in her room.

“Your diary? You’re joking!” Emma, Belle and Mary Margret all sat around the red corner booth in Grannies, each one with their own specific alcoholic beverages.   
“I’m afraid not.” Belle said bitterly as she sipped her white wine.   
“That’s just bang out of order.  If I was you, I would quit.” Emma said thrusting her bottle of beer forward.   
“What about Bae tough?” Belle asked.   
“What about you Belle. You can’t work with someone like that, let alone live with them. It’s just a shame you two were just about getting serious.”   
“What do you mean serious?” Mary Margret asked, her head rising from her red wine. “Did you two?”   
“Maybe…”   
“Yes they did! They spent a long, rough, brutal passionate night in the forest in a tent!”   
“Okay Emma, I think that’s enough for you.” Belle said taking the bottle away from her hand. “and it was not rough or brutal.”   
“but it was long and passionate?” Marry Margret smirked.   
“Okay that’s it! I’m not talking about this anymore! Can we change the subject.”   
“No! Not until you’ve decided what you’re going to do. Are you going to stay and try and sort things out, or are you going to run away again? Like with Gaston.” Belle stabbed a glare and Emma.   
“That was completely different!”   
“Yeah it was a bit harsh Emma. But none the less. You can’t run away Belle. You need to sort this out.”   
“How?”   
“Go back to house and talk to him. That is… if you want to have something with him. Be part of their family?” Mary Margret suggested.  
“That’s all a bit serious isn’t it?” Belle said in slight shock.   
“The other day you were trying to decide if you loved him or not. I think we’ve gone past serious. Look. You have two options. Number 1, run away and find a new town, a new job and a new life. Start all over again. Or Number 2, go back to that house, talk things out and maybe get a little bit of happiness. What’s it going to be?” 


	8. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Robert finally talk thing out, and the horrifying history between Belle, Gaston and her father is revealed.

Belle returned to the house at midnight, slightly tipsier than usual. She walked through the doors, carrying her bright blue heels in her hand, closing the door quietly behind her. She sneaked into her bedroom to relieve herself of her tight dress, thick makeup and hair full of bobby pins. She left her room in her blue and white flannel pyjama bottoms, grey vest top and oversized cream woollen cardigan. Barefoot she carefully walked down the hall and into the kitchen/living room. She opened the fridge door and searched for some sort of drink. She wanted anything that didn’t have alcohol.   
“You’re home late.” Belle jumped banging her head on the inside of the fridge.   
“Ow!” she turned around to see Robert Gold sitting on the sofa, dark purple shirt and no tie. “It’s my night off.” She said blankly as she pulled out a large bottle of orange juice.   
“Where were you?”   
“Why do _you_ want to know?” her tone was angry and obviously still annoyed as she reached for an empty glass next to the sink.   
“I was just wondering.” Belle poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat herself down on the chair opposite him, pulling one knee up to her chest and resting the glass on the other leg.   
“The girls wanted to take me out.” Robert nodded, not that she needed his approval. “Did Bae get too sleep okay?”   
“He asked where you were.” Belle let her head drop.   
 “What are you doing up?” she asked, her tone slightly more concerned. She was still angry, but she couldn’t help her feelings.   
“I couldn’t sleep.”

Belle took a sip of her juice, the room full of silence. Neither one of them said a word; they just sat there in the dark. Belle knew the trust she had for him had changed, not completely, but it had changed. She was still upset with him, but it didn’t seem to matter how angry she was with him, she still wanted to crawl over to him and wrap herself in his arms. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She sighed.   
“I’m still angry. But it doesn’t seem to matter; it doesn’t change how I feel about you. You had no right to do what you did, but for some strange reason I still have the urge to kiss you.” They stared at each other for a moment longer. Robert said nothing, too afraid that if he did, he would scare Belle away. This was the first time she’d spoken to him without yelling in days.  “I need to know you will never do anything like that ever again. “ Robert leapt forward in his seat.   
“I promise you Belle. I will never invade your privacy ever again.” Belle looked into his eyes, half filled with tears. She knew he would never do it again, she believed him.   
“Wait here. “ She lifted herself of the chair, placed her glass down and disappeared into the darkness. When she returned she had a small blue box in her hand. She sat herself down next to him and lifted the lid revealing a pile of old letters and diary entries.

She flipped the pile over and picked up the top piece of paper. 

“January 1st. at my father’s new year’s eve party I was introduced to a son of his friend’s, Gaston. He is very tall, well built, dark hair. He seems okay. Father seems keen to set us up. I’m not so sure. There doesn’t seem to be a lot behind his tough guy exterior.

February 10th. So after weeks of father encouraging me to call Gaston, I called him last night. Just to get father off my back. One date won’t hurt.

February 13th. The date was nice. Dinner at a nice restaurant, he pulled out my chair, paid for our meals. He did everything right.  But the conversation felt very one sided. He seemed very interested in talking about himself. I agreed to see him tomorrow for lunch.

February 15th. Again the date was nice. But it was just nice. He tried to stick his tongue down my throat. I think I will nip this one in the bud before it gets too late.

April 3rd. So I gave Gaston another chance. We’ve been dating for a few months. It’s nice.

June 1st.  Gaston wants me and him to move in together. It feels a bit soon, but I can see the up sides. Plus father seems very keen on the idea.   
  
May 8th. Me and Gaston were out in town having coffee in a café. They got our orders wrong and Gaston turned red. Over a cup of coffee! I told him to stop yelling at the pour woman at the counter, she was obviously new. He didn’t need to be so hard on her, calling her stupid. There was no need for it. When I told him he was over reacting he told me to shut up! ME! I told him there was no way he was going to talk to me like that and in return I got a kick in the leg under the table. I was in such shock I couldn’t say a word. When we got home he took my wallet and left, he said he was going to meet some friends and wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. Something bad is beginning to happen.”

Robert stared at Belle; she had no emotion in her voice, as if she was telling someone else’s story. He stared down at her leg, imagining the bruise that brute must of left of her delegate skin.

  
“June 9th. I stayed up waiting for Gaston to come home again. It was 3am. I waited for him by the door. I could smell the alcohol straight away! I asked him where he had been. He continued telling me to shut up and to go to bed, but I refused! I just wanted to know what was going on! He kept telling me to be quiet and I kept talking. This resulted with a slap across the cheek. I should’ve been quiet. I should know by now not to annoy him when he’s angry.  

June 10th. When Gaston woke up he asked me about the bruise on my face. I told him what had happened and he just looked at me, expressionless. And then he had the nerve to say. “Well you should know not to annoy me when I’m drunk by now.” I asked him why he had to talk to me like that and he just told me to stop nagging him. His eyes stared into me, burning into me, warning me not to go any further.”

Belle stared at the page she was yet to read. The tears building in her eyes and the cracking in her voice.

“June 15th. When Gaston was at work I went to see my father. I told him about everything. I showed him the bruises the cuts, well not all of them obviously. He says it was my fault! I shouldn’t have been so pushy! I shouldn’t annoy a man, they have power, they provide! I should never question a man. I cried, I screamed at him begging him to help me. Nothing.

June 18th.  It happened again, he did it again. The bruises become a deeper purple every day. The scars become more painful every day. I don’t know how long I can hide this. I’m not sure I need to. Papa knows, yet he does nothing. I need freedom. I’m scared for my li…”

Belle paused.   
“I remember reading that bit.” Robert said. “Why did you stop writing?”   
“He saw me. He ripped the diary out of my hand. He threw it at me. He hit me. When I woke up he was gone. I cleaned the blood of myself. Packed a bag, emptied my bank account and left. I wanted to start again. Go somewhere he would never find me. I left Los Angeles and came here. Ripped all the pages out of my diary and kept them in this box.” Belle couldn’t bring herself to look at him. Her mind was going over every night he hit her. Every night he attacked her. Every time he hit her, threw things at her. Told her it was her fault.    
“Why did you leave that one page in?” Robert asked.    
“As a reminder. A reminder I got out.” she looked up at Robert, her eyes filled with tears. Tears poured down her cheek. “Hold me. Please.”

He leaped towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly and allowed her to sob.   
“It’s okay Belle. It’s okay.”   
“Papa? Belle? What’s wrong?” they both looked up to see Bae standing in front of them looking very confused. Belle wiped the tears from her face and put on a smile.   
“It’s okay Bae.” She said sweetly, reaching her arms out for him. He ran to her and squeezed her tightly.   
“It’s okay Belle. Did you have a nightmare?” He asked sweetly.   
“Yes sweetheart I did.”   
“Don’t worry! Monsters can’t get to you here. Isn’t that right papa?” Robert ruffled Bae’s hair.   
“That’s right son.”

Belle lay back on the sofa with Bae wrapped up in her arms. Robert placed a warm blanket on top of them and kissed them both on the for-head as they drifted off to sleep. 


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to put here. just read it ^_^ Thank you everyone for being so patient with me. I had writes block but I finally have some ideas :)

Belle awoke to the pleasant smell of rich hot coffee. She moved her hands around the sofa searching for Bae, and being unsuccessful. She lifted herself up and stared at the large black clock hanging on the wall. It was 9am!   
“Shit!” She yelled as she scurried of the sofa and headed to the hallway. “Bae, we’re late for school!” She yelled up the stairs.   
“Actually…” Belle squealed as Robert came up behind her. “I took Bae to school half an hour ago, I thought you could do with some rest. “ Belle sighed with relief.   
“Thank you.” She said breathlessly. Robert smiled and nodded graciously.   
“There’s coffee and pancakes in the kitchen if you care to join me.” Belle nodded and followed him into the kitchen where she took her seat at the table.  

Robert places a hot cup of coffee and a plate with pancakes and strawberries in front of her. The steam from the coffee carried a beautiful strong smell Belle loved and the she could tell the strawberries were the ones her and Bae grew in the garden. They were too bright and vibrant to be store bought   
“Thank you.” She beamed. “This is lovely.”  Robert placed another cup of coffee and plate of pancakes at the chair opposite her.  
“Can we talk about last night? I’m still slightly confused.” Robert admitted taking a sip of his coffee. Belle watched his lips, suddenly craving something that food or drink could not provide.   
“Yes… well… last night I opened up to you, about Gaston. It was because I believe you were sorry and would never pull a stupid stunt like that again.” She smiled at him across the table, slightly unsure of his expression.   
“So does this mean… you and I are… you and I?” He asked shakily.   
“I…I don’t know.” She admitted ducking her head. “You have to understand we didn’t exactly have the most practical way of starting whatever it was you and I had. We had sex in a tent whilst you were still with Milah for Christ’s sake! We never even had a first date or a date at all!” Robert stayed silent staring down into his coffee. He felt somewhat ashamed. Belle deserved romance, she deserved to be courted and by a true gentleman.   
“Let’s have a date then!” His head sprung up at the sudden idea.   
“What?” Rush stood up and walked to stand next to her.  
“Let’s start fresh. We didn’t have a proper beginning, let’s try again!” his tone was full of excitement.  
“Oh… Okay…”  
“Great! Be ready tonight at 9! Dress fancy!” He kissed her on her cheek and disappeared out the room to plan whatever the night had in store for them

“What do you think he has planned?” Emma asked down the phone.   
“Not a clue!” Belle said searching through her closet. “He said dress fancy.”   
“What about the dress you wore last night?”   
“Wine stain.” Belle explained.   
“Oh! I know! I’ll drop a dress off tonight!”

It was 8 o’clock when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door expecting to see Emma with one of her dresses. Instead there were two boxes. On large rectangle and one small square, both wrapped in cream paper and black ribbon. She picked up the parcels and ran back into her room. There was a small card attached that read. “Good Luck, Em x” Belle smiled and opened the large box and lifted up the content.   
“Bloody hell Emma!

The doorbell rang again and Belle ran to the door. As she swung it open Robert stood before her, eyes wide at Belle’s appearance. Belle stood in front of him in a blue v-neck dress that clung to her figure gorgeously! Her hair hung in loose curls dangling from her shoulders. She paired her dress with black heels that had straps that wrapped around her foot.   
“Robert,” She smiled and nodded.  
“Err…B…Belle. You look… amazing!” Belle giggled at his thrown back appearance.   
“Thank you.” Robert composed himself before offering his arm to her. She took it graciously and walked with him down the path.  
“Would you care to tell me where we’re going?” She asked as she reached down to open the door.  
“Actually we won’t be taking car.” Belle pulled her hand away.   
“Well how are we getting there?” Robert grinned mischievously.   
“Look over there.” Robert nodded down the street. Belle turned and gasped.   
“Oh my God!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle's outfit:   
> http://www.pinterest.com/pin/368380444492174150/  
> http://www.pinterest.com/pin/362962051191103831/


	10. Walk Me to My Door, Mr Gold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night I heard music coming out of my garden, I look outside and the music is actually coming from next door. My neighbours were dancing in the garden surrounded by fairy lights!!! It was so cute I used it as inspiration!!

Belle looked down the dark street to see golden fairy lights hanging from the streetlamps and draping over the road. There were candles glowing beautifully in the dark midnight sky. Underneath the sparkles and lights was a trail of red rose petals that lead to a table and two chairs in the middle of the road. The table had a beautiful laced cloth and was also covered in rose petals. A bottle of white wine sat proudly next to two wine glasses, accompanied by two plates and a platter hidden by a silver lid. Belle covered her mouth as she gasped.   
“Oh Robert it’s beautiful!”   
“Date number 1, did I do well?” He asked coming to stand beside her.   
“You did very well!” Belle laughed.  
“Well then…” He pulled out his arm for her to take. “Shall we?”   
“We shall.” Belle took his arm graciously as they walked to their table.

Robert pulled out Belle’s chair and tucked it in like a gentleman. He sat himself down and poured them both a glass of wine. “What shall we toast to?” Belle asked as she rose her glass.   
“Let’s toast to… trying again.” Robert said as he lifted his glass to meet Belle’s.   
“To trying again.” Their glasses clinked and they both took a rather large gulp. “So, what’s for dinner?”  Robert lifted the shiny lid to reveal a beautiful roasted duck breast covered in blackberry and port sauce.  “Did you cook this” Belle asked in a happy surprise.   
“I might have.” Robert said with a smirk on his lips. “Do you approve?”   
“Very much so.” Belle grinned before diving in to dig into her meal. Belle moaned with a smile across her lips. “This is delicious!” She exclaimed. Robert chuckled at Belle’s twinkling smile.

As they ate he often caught Belle looking up at the lights and candles and smiling with disbelief. “Where’s Bae?” Belle finally asked.   
“He’s sleeping over at the Swans.” Belle smiled, no surprise Emma was involved in some sort of way.   
“What do we tell Bae? The poor thing must still be so confused.”  Belle uttered placing a fork full of duck into her mouth.   
“I think he already has an idea. He drew this today.” Robert passed Belle a slightly crumpled piece of paper with a multi- coloured crayon drawing of Belle and Robert. The cartoon couple were having dinner; a red heart was placed above them. Belle giggled at the big black question mark placed inside the heart.   
“Clever boy.” Belle laughed.  “We should explain it to him tough, let him know the truth.”   
“And what would that be?”  Belle smirked at Robert.   
“That Daddy and Belle like each other very much and are seeing how it goes.” Robert smiled as it was clarification for him as well as Bae.

Robert walked Belle up to the door with his arm lovingly wrapped around her waist. Belle unlocked the door and they both stood hovering in the hallway.   
“Thank you for a lovely evening, Miss French.” He picked up her hand gently and placed a small kiss to her knuckles.    
“Would you walk me to my door Mr Gold?”  Robert nodded and followed her down the hall and to her room.

Belle leant her back onto the small white door and pulled Robert close towards her, their faces barely touching. Roberts hand slipped to Belle’s waist and held her gently. Belle could feel his warm breath against her skin and his heavy heartbeat against her chest.  Robert slowly leaned down towards her neck and began to kiss her neck tenderly. “I’m afraid I can’t allow you into my room until our third date.” Belle whispered seductively. Robert let out a grown.   
“I don’t think I’ll last until the third date.” Her moaned against her neck.    
“Well I’m sure I could give you something, for the mean time.” She grinned mischievously. Robert pulled away from her neck, Belle slowly leaned upwards and their lips gently brushed against each other. Belle felt Robert’s tongue slowly creep through. Belle pulled away smiling. “Not until the second date.” She grinned. “Good night Mr Gold.” She whispered. Robert sighed.   
“Good night Miss French.” Belle kissed his cheek before disappearing behind her door.

Robert sighed as he stared at the closed white door. He was 100% sure; he was slowly falling for that woman.

\-------------------------

It was a week later after their fairy light dinner and the romantic tingles still sat in the back of Belle’s mind. She and Robert went on with their daily activities, trying to create a normal relaxed atmosphere for Bae. She and Robert hadn’t spoken much, the odd sentence of brief conversation now and then. However it was clear by the looks the two shared and the pining stares that they were desperate to move out of this employer, employee relationship they were pretending to be in. The only people who knew of their “relationship” were Robert, Belle and obviously Emma. Belle didn’t want the town to know of their dates. She had moved to Storybrook for a quiet life, and being the source of the town’s gossip was not quiet. Plus Belle worried of the town’s opinion. How would it look for a man dating his son’s nanny, only months after his divorce?

 Belle was in the middle of taking down the laundry from the clothes line outside, the sun was just about to fall behind the horizon and leave the moon in its place. There was a warm summer breeze that blew through Belle’s hair, leaving a relaxed smile across her face. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and brushing against her jeans and black T-Shirt. Belle decided not to go back into the house immediately. She set the laundry basket down onto the floor and sat on the bench in the garden, watching the sunset. She loved watching the spiralling colours of blue turn to oranges and pinks, then slowly fade back to the deepest darkest blue’s there were. Once the sun was gone the air grew cold and Belle decided to go back into the house. Belle was prepared to fold the laundry and then go to bed, but her plans were interrupted. She stepped into the front room and gasped.

The lights were off and instead were small candles lit and scattered everywhere in the room. There was a small cheese board on the floor, next to another bottle of white wine and a mixture of blankets and pillows, all in front of a blazing fire. Robert stood in the door way with his top button undone, tie loosened, shirt untucked and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “Date number 2?” He asked. Belle giggled as she made her way down to the blankets and Robert joined her. 

They settled in front of the fire whilst Robert poured them a glass of wine each. Belle sighed with contempt.   
“This is lovely Robert.” She smiled taking a grape from the board.   
“Well, only the best for such a beautiful lady.” Belle giggled and blushed at his compliment. They sat and talked about their day, both of them smiling throughout. The chill of the air somehow found its way to Belle’s bones. She shuffled closer to Robert and rested her head against his shoulder. Robert wrapped his arm around Belle and held her close. The two chose not to talk for the rest of the evening. They didn’t need to, they were far too happy in this moment, to just sit and listen to the fire crackle. After some time Belle felt a small kiss place onto her head. She smiled as she looked up at Robert. She reached up and kissed him tenderly and romantically. Robert dropped his wine glass as his other hand was used for running his fingers through her hair. The two parted, both grinning like fools.   
“Walk me to my room Mr Gold?” She whispered. Robert nodded and followed her to her door where they kissed again before parting ways.

The two completely unaware that behind the sofa was a little Bae, watching and silently cheering his father on as he watch his dad fall in love with the woman he hoped would one day be his new mommy.

\---------------------------

 The next evening Belle was putting Bae to bed.  She tucked him under his covers and kissed his cheek. “Good Night Bae.”   
“Night Belle.” He yawned. Just as Belle was about to turn around and leave, Bae stopped her. “Belle…”   
“Yes sweetheart?”   
“Do you… do you love daddy?” He asked shyly. Belle was startled by the question but simply smiled at the boy before ruffling his hair and kissing his for head.   
“Good night sweetheart.” She slowly crept out the room and closed the door behind her.  Belle began to walk down the stairs when something caught her eye. At the bottom of the stairs was a trail of rose petals and a note. Belle beamed as she recognised the hand writing. She picked up the note and read. “Date number 3.” She giggled to herself before slowly following the path of rose petals.

She followed the path into the garden where she found herself reach for something to hold onto in shock. Robert stood in the middle of the garden, surrounded my more fairy lights and candles. Sweet music played in the back ground.   
“May I have this dance, Miss French?”  He presented his hand out towards her to take.  
“You may.” Belle took his hand and was slowly pulled in towards him.

She rested her head against his shoulder as his hand settled on her waist. Their other hands entwined perfectly as they slowly moved to the rhythm of the music. Belle had no idea how long they stood in the garden swaying with the music, but for however long it had been, it was not long enough. She could not remember the last time she was treated so romantically, Robert was completely different to Gaston. Robert was his own person who treated her with respect and love.    
“Belle…” He whispered.   
“Hmm?”   
“I think I’m falling for you, harder and stronger than I have ever fallen for someone ever!” Belle’s head lifted up in shock, a single tear pouring down her face. She released her hand from his and placed it onto his cheek. She stared into his eyes, eyes beginning to fill with tears. She let out a small laugh.   
“You really mean it don’t you?” He nodded and before he had the chance to say anything else she had leapt up to kiss him passionately with all her might. As they kissed rain began to pour down heavily and quickly. The two ignored the weather and wrapped their arms around each other tightly and desperately. As they released for air Belle realised how soaked the two were. She laughed loudly as she shouted above the rain. “Walk me to my room, Mr Gold?” The two both laughed before running inside.

Belle fell against her door and pulled Robert in close. Their lips again wrapped around each other desperately. Belle slowly pulled away, holding on to Robert’s tie. She gave him a sly seductive look as she opened the door and pulled Robert inside with her.


End file.
